1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle enclosure and more particularly pertains to storing and protecting a vehicle with a vehicle enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,581 to Guma discloses a portable automatic carport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,236 to Dorame et al. discloses a portable carport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,303 to Soria discloses an automobile body protection apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,234 to Park et al. discloses a length adjustable, trunk stowable protective car cover apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,677 to Marshall discloses a protection system for a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle enclosure that is designed to totally encase a vehicle therein and be easily moved from one location to another when empty.
In this respect, the vehicle enclosure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and protecting a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle enclosure which can be used for storing and protecting a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.